


Home

by inochiijo



Category: HoloEN, Hololive, HololiveEN, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Loss of Control, Rare Pairings, Takotori, slight hint of takomori but isn't that obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inochiijo/pseuds/inochiijo
Summary: Home is always warm and familiar.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Ninomae Ina'nis, Ninomae Ina'nis/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This came up a few days ago and I wanted to instantly write this down so here it is - the result of my first Takotori (Is that their shipname?) story. I hope you enjoy!

"Gura!"

Amelia clicked her tongue as she pushed off of her heels, ignoring the way her legs trembled under her own weight. She threw away her gun in an attempt to get faster, hoping that she can get there just in time to catch her friend - but every passing second helped her fading hope. _Goddammit, I can make it, I can make it, I can-_

"Calli-"

"Gura's breathing, don't worry," the reaper smiles softly at Amelia as she puts the smaller girl down, gently placing her on the tainted grass.

Amelia feels a weight lift off her shoulders when she sees the light movement of Gura's chest, heaving up and down slowly as dragged breaths leave her chapped lips.

The detective falls to her knees, head cast down as she lets out ragged breaths of her own, eyes open wide and she cringes when she feels the sting of tears prickling at the corner of her eyes.

Calli extends her hand to the girl, "Ame-"

"I-" Amelia exhales, her nails drag across the dirt under her palms as she speaks through her gritted teeth, "I- I don't know how to fight her, Calli- I ca- How am I suppose to-"

Calli could only stare at her and though she feels the urge to comfort her friend, but her body is frozen against her own will. She feels every limb in her body stay still, almost like there was something wrapped around her - restraining her from moving at all.

Calli opens her mouth, perhaps to cheer the poor detective but nothing comes out. Just a trembling breath that seemed uncharacteristic of her.

She looks away, not wanting to engrave the image of Amelia crying desperately to her into her own thoughts. Though she doesn't know which one is worst - seeing the detective who never cried now at her wit's end as she cries endlessly or seeing the one person who had always smiled at her with such warmth suddenly morph into this bloodthirsty monster who only stares at her with a cold grin, hungry for more chaos.

Calli takes a deep breath, readying her scythe, clutching it tightly in her palm as if her life depended on it.

She takes a step forward, her heels digging disgustingly deep into the weak and damp soil.

"Ninomae Ina'nis," she shouts, her voice stern against the pattering rain and the heavy thunder that struck just behind her.

Ina - no - _The Ancient Ones_ turned to her. Calli winced at the way Ina'nis had met her eyes - both pupils were plagued with what seemed like black ink, heavy with pride yet, strangely enough, anger.

"Stop at once or else-!" Calli gasped as she sees a tentacle shoot at her - she swung her scythe forward, perfectly blocking the heavy attack.

She feels her back ache at the force, sweating buckets as Ina'nis pushes forward as if trying to break the weapon under her one attack. Smirking, Calli offers the girl a lopsided grin, "You'll need more than that to hit me," Calli swings her weapon aside, thankfully redirecting the force of Ina'nis's tentacle to the right of her.

Calli wastes no time in running forward, jumping to different directions to escape the horrid force of Ina'nis's tentacles. Ina'nis let out an audible snarl, moving back as quick as she can as the reaper makes her way closer, closing the impossible gap between them.

Ina'nis swings forward another heavy attack, perhaps hoping to whip Calli back to a comfortable distance - but the reaper saw it coming from a mile away. Calli dug her heel into the ground, throwing her scythe around as she lets the blade cut the moving tentacle into a mere trembling flesh.

Ina'nis screams in pain, stepping back as she pants at the surge of sudden pressure swim through her body. Calli's eyebrows furrow to the middle of her forehead as she sees Ina'nis struggle against the damage, the tentacle lays lifeless on the ground while the host could only let out sobs and cries, curling into a ball as her chest heaves.

 _She's not Ina_.

Calli repeats in her head as she pushes forward, leaping towards Ina'nis with as much force as she can muster. Bringing her scythe back, Calli readies every cell in her body, she ignores the ache in her very arms, she ignores the feeling of exhaustion slowly catching up to her knees - everything, Calli puts behind her, burying it deep inside her mind as to keep the focus on the _opponent_ standing, weak, in front of her.

_And she pushes the images of Ina smiling into the back of her head as she aims for her heart._

"Godammit!" Calli shouts as she twists her whole body, she swings her scythe forward with every power she has, gritting her teeth as she feels tears run down her bruised cheeks.

_So close, so close-_

_"Calli?"_

Calli's eyes widen and she's quick to blink away her tears - a mistake she commits as she sees the clear view in front of her.

_Ina is smiling at her, arms spread open, "Calli! You're home!"_

Calli's fingers loosen against her scythe, "Ina...?" She whispers.

_"I've been waiting for you!"_

Calli smiles softly at her, "Me to-"

Calli feels a force slam against her side and suddenly the small dream that her mind had foolishly built for her is left fading away with Ina's smile slowly morphing into dust. She could only stare at her breaking figure before she felt the rough texture of a tree pierced her back, perhaps even breaking her spine.

The reaper falls on her side with a heavy thud and all she sees is Ina'nis slowly stand up, staring at her with little to no emotion.

 _What a stupid dream._ Calli whispers to herself.

She sees something fast approaching her, something thick and filled with force coming for the very core of her heart. Calli closes her eyes, perhaps hoping that the pain would be nothing but a sting, maybe a small pinch at her own nerve because although she's somewhat immortal she feels as if a piece of her is lost with the thought of Ina being the one to wound her.

 _"Ina,_ " A solemn voice says.

Calli feels the cold grass under her fuel with heat as if the temperature of it had suddenly increased to levels unnatural for the human world. She feels her surroundings fill with warmth, almost like the cold storm had suddenly run to a stop. And though Calli still hears the strike of thunder and the heavy thud of the pattering rain, the cold is nonexistent.

 _She's late_.

Calli unknowingly smiles at the familiar fire.

"Calli, you ok?"

Calli coughs at the question, she hums weakly, "I'm immortal. Shouldn't you be checking up on the other two?"

"They're fine, but _you know that's not what I meant_ ," Calli hears.

Calli closes her eyes, breathing slowly in hopes that the pain of the bruises and wounds all over her body would subside. She takes in a deep breath, "Just bring her back," Calli sighs as she turns her head, a tired expression on her face, " _Kusotori._ "

Kiara offers her a soft smile, nodding, "Of cour-"

Kiara's eyes narrow as she quickly swings around, throwing her arm forward when suddenly a tentacle shoots at her - though it was incredibly quick in terms of speed, her fire was quicker in sensing danger.

Ina'nis snarls at her as she winces, the feeling of scorching fire grazing her. She moves to strike forward but even with a plan formulated carefully in her mind, Kiara works with easy steps, jumping forward in a matter of seconds to land an impressive crowd of her hot fire to graze against every tentacle that Ina'nis had summoned.

The shorter girl grits her teeth as she tries to avoid any contact but stops when fire had completely cornered her. Ina'nis breathes against the hot flames, tentacles circling her as if trying to protect their little vessel.

Kiara narrows her eyes at Ina'nis, staring right into the black void, "That's enough Ninomae Ina'nis," she says, and not a single bit of her stance falters.

This seems to agitate the Ancient Ones.

Ina'nis growls as she carelessly throws endless attacks at Kiara but even with how quick her jabs were, the agile phoenix was quick to avoid every single one. Running at her, Ina'nis clearly panics at the close vicinity and Kiara immediately understands why.

 _I just need to get closer_.

"Stop fighting me from there-" Kiara jumps up as a tentacle drives just under her, "-and fight me up close!" She ignores the ache in her heart at the thought but Kiara swings her hand forward, hot flames spread across the tentacles, every moving part twitching and shaking as scorching fire engulfed every crevice and every surface of it.

Kiara winces at the sound of Ina screaming but she ignores it, knowing that this was the only option she had left.

Ina'nis tries to moves back, childishly avoiding Kiara's attempts at getting closer but her efforts meet an end.

Kiara gets a tight grasp on Ina's wrist and just by the contact, the tentacles had stopped twitching, had stopped trying to tear Kiara away from their priestess. And as Kiara brings the shorter girl closer to her, she could feel the hunger for blood, the burning fire of anger start to dissipate.

Almost like the Ancient Ones were starting to slip away.

"Ina," she whispers, and amidst the crackling flames, Kiara feels pride in the way Ina flinched at her name, "It's me, Kiara, you know, your lovely phoenix?" She smiles at her own stupid little title but something about it makes her heart melt.

Ina doesn't respond, only letting her limp wrist rest in Kiara's palm.

"I'm right here," Kiara whispers, slowly stepping closer to Ina but in a way that was calm and subtle as to not frighten the girl, "I'm right here," she repeats.

Kiara stops moving when Ina slowly looks up, eyes wearily moving to meet Kiara - and the phoenix feels her shoulders sag when her irises were once again those dark ocean blue eyes she's come to admire and love.

Ina's hands grip Kiara's arm and her hold was tight, almost like she couldn't believe that Kiara was standing in front of her, unscathed and _alive_.

"Ki..." Ina mutters, blinking at the taller girl - her eyes look exhausted, "...ara?"

Kiara smiles happily at her, nodding as softly as she can - holding herself back from screaming out of pure joy and relief - and she wipes away the blood on Ina's cheek, "That's right, I'm right here baby," Kiara whispers, "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere," she chuckles softly.

Ina only stares at her with tired eyes, her body seems heavier than usual. Knowing what's to come next, Kiara quickly but gently wraps her arms around the shorter girl, snuggling her cheek into Ina's raven hair while running her fingers through the long threads in a soothing pattern.

"Kiara..." Ina whispers back, her hands lay lifeless by her sides as she feels Kiara's warmth engulf. "Kiara," she repeats, "Kiara," Ina says, "Kiara."

_It's so warm._

_So familiar._

_It feels like home._

_It is home._

_I'm home._

Ina slowly raises her hands, and it shoots to Kiara's sides, clutching onto the fabric of Kiara's top as she buries her nose into the nook of the phoenix's neck.

After a few long seconds, Kiara feels something wet on her shoulder and all she could do was sigh, and smile.

She feels Ina's shoulders tremble against her own body and shake uncontrollably as she sobs into her shoulders - Kiara could feel her heart ache, pounding against her ribs as she feels a knot form in her throat hearing Ina cry into her neck.

 _"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorr-"_ Ina cries.

Kiara feels her lips tremble, "It's ok," she whispers, "It's not your fault - it never is," she says softly - just as she always does to Ina.

"I-" Ina could barely finish her sentence as she sobs into Kiara's neck, burying her neck into the comfort of her skin as she desperately claws at the taller girl's top.

"Hey, hey, look at me," Kiara lets go, despite wanting to hold Ina longer, "Look at me," she instructs softly, putting both of her palms on each side of Ina's cheeks, gently turning her to face Kiara. Kiara smiles gently at her and all Ina sees is this soft look in her expression, swimming with all things warm and kind.

Ina sniffles, much to Kiara's amusement, "You're here, and that's what matters, ok?" Kiara runs a thumb against Ina's cheek, wiping away the stray tears, "We will never leave you. _I_ will never leave you after all - you're _my_ home, Ina."

The shorter girl sobs at Kiara, tears slowly running down her cheeks once more but a part of Kiara feels it isn't because of dread or guilt. Kiara keeps her hand still on Ina's cheeks, hoping to keep the girl warm especially since all that fighting in the storm would probably get her sick.

Ina looks up at Kiara, with a faint smile, and puffy yet adorable eyes, _"I'm home."_

Kiara's eyes widen, and she feels her heart flutter, her chest rising ever so slightly. And soon her own tears foolishly run down her cheeks.

Letting out a wet chuckle, Kiara smiles back.

_"Welcome home, Ina."_

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of had an idea of Ina losing control and wondered who would be the one to be able to calm her down had she lost control over the Ancient Ones. Despite being a lovely Inamesame kinda person, I for some reason felt like Kiara would be the perfect person to calm Ina down during these kind of situations, you know? I feel like Kiara would be the type to just whisper to Ina a few comforting words and she'd be able to bring Ina back on earth - basically Ina seeing Kiara as her home, the warmth and love of Kiara being her salvation from the cold and brutal Ancient Ones.


End file.
